Just A Little While Longer
by KrAzYLiKeAFoX
Summary: In that touch is conveyed all the feelings that they cannot say aloud. And they feel safe for a while longer. But just a little while longer." Short One-Shot. Written in about 15mins.


A/N: Just a short little one-shot that I found myself thinking about while writing my story "How Can We Go Back?" I posted it a few months ago, but I revised it a bit and hope that I can get more comments about it. Constructive criticism would be very welcomed. =) Set during OotP. 

Disclaimer: Nope 

**************************************** 

Just A Little While Longer 

_He_ likes her. It's obvious to everyone around him. He's jealous, and protective, and he hates to see her with anyone who's not him. He thinks she couldn't possibly like him because he's not as famous or as rich as their other friend. He's not an International Quidditch Star, and it's clear to everyone, that as hard as he tries, he never will be. He doesn't understand though, that that's not what she wants. 

_She_ likes him, but no one knows. She keeps it to herself, pretending to be content with him as her friend. He, after all, could never love her. She will never be as pretty as the other girls, and she will always rather read a history book then a beauty magazine. She knows he wants that- someone with flawless good looks and a personality to match. She doesn't understand though, that that's how he sees her. 

To him, _she is perfect_. He likes her hair- it is the only thing she cannot seem to control. He likes that she reads everything she can get her hands on. He's always been awed by her intelligence, and wished he could be like that. He is thankful for her nagging, though he will never admit it. Without her he would probably have never completed an assignment. Sometimes, he will not do his homework to make her mad. And they will fight... 

To her, _he is perfect_. She doesn't care about Quidditch; she's never understood the game, and that doesn't bother her. She doesn't care about money; she has her own and she's smart enough to know that money doesn't make a person what they are. What she _wants_, is to laugh. She's too serious all the time, and she recognizes it. He is the only one who ever makes her laugh. She envies that he can be so carefree. Sometimes, when he's not doing his homework, she will make a comment about him not applying himself, and they will fight... 

Sometimes, the fights hurt, and she will end up crying and he will end up sulking, and they will both end up regretting what was said, but being to proud to admit it. And eventually they will begin speaking once again, and everything will be okay. Usually though, they _like_ to fight. There is something about fighting over nothing that makes people forget. Forget about what they should _really_ be concerning themselves with. He forgets that the Chudley Cannons are losing. She forgets that she has homework to get to. They forget that they are so young, and that they are so old. They forget that they will one day have to fight evil, and when they do, they will be together, and they will be alone. 

_She_ wants, sometimes, to hug him for no reason. To grab him by the shoulders and wrap her arms around him and be comforted. Because she is scared. She's sacred, but she's the only one that will ever know. She's too strong to show weakness. 

_He_ wants, sometimes, to hug her for no reason. To grab her by the shoulders and wrap his arms around her and comfort her. She's scared, and he knows it. Her small body pretends to be strong, but he can tell that inside she is wearing down. He wants to tell her that he is scared too. But he doesn't know how. 

So they continue on, day by day, trying not to get too close, but not succeeding. They know each other better then they would like to admit. Their other friend is up front, and they are on the sidelines. Together. Always together. 

And some days at breakfast, she will ask him to pass the marmalade, and he will. And their fingers will touch for just a second, and they will look away, and blush, pretending they are embarrassed, but really they are not. In that touch is conveyed all the feelings that they cannot say aloud. And they feel safe for a while longer. 

But just a little while longer. 

****************************************** 

A/N: After I reread this I decided I really do like it. I was not a fan of it at the time, but now I like it. I hope you do too, and whether you do or not, please tell me :) 


End file.
